


It Will Be Fun. Trust Me.

by stephswims



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Vacation, Vacation Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims
Summary: Felicity doesn’t agree with Oliver’s plans for a relaxing vacation. How will she ever get him to see her perspective?





	It Will Be Fun. Trust Me.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve decided to do Fictober 2019! I’m excited and terrified. I’m going to try to post short works everyday. Right now, I’m not planning on connecting any of them, but I honestly don’t know what’s going to happen. Thanks to @hope-for-Olicity for talking me into this!

Felicity threw her book, along with her tablet, into her beach bag and glared at her boyfriend.

“You’re not going to need that,” he said shaking his head with his hands on his hips.

“How do you know?” she challenged.

He huffed a laugh. “Just get in the car, Felicity.” She glared at him as she stormed past him, letting the hotel door bang behind her. She climbed into his car, slamming that door too.

“I don’t understand what the big deal is,” he stated simply as he started the car, earning him a glare. He could feel it through her sunglasses.

“This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation! You promised a relaxing vacation!” she exclaimed.

“We went hiking yesterday. You wanted to go hiking! It was a 14 mile hike, Felicity!” he shot back at her as he pulled onto the highway. He was actually surprised when she had planned it. He knew she worked out, but 14 miles was a lot, and he knew she didn’t do a lot of cardio. But, he fell in love with her even more, watching her on the trail. No complaints. Not even when a bug flew in her face. At home, she would have screamed at the first encounter with a bug, begging for him to kill it. Instead, she just brushed it away lazily. It was like she was a different person.

“Hiking is relaxing,” she argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

“14 miles?” He was dumbfounded. No one thought hiking 14 miles with an elevation gain of 4000 feet was relaxing. She didn’t answer, and the rest of the ride was spent in tense silence until he parked the car.

“C’mon, Felicity. Please?” he begged, “It will be fun. Trust me.” She sighed as she turned to face him. Big mistake. How could she say no to that face? That gorgeous, handsome, melt-your-panties face?

“For me?” he tried again. Her resolve was cracking, but she schooled her facial features. He leaned in closer to her, resting his forehead on hers. “I’ll make it worth it,” he bribed with a wink. She rolled her eyes as she pulled away and opened her door.

“Fine, but you can’t make fun of me.” He exited quickly after her with a wide grin on his face.

“I would never,” he promised.

*****

“You said you wouldn’t make fun of me!” Felicity exclaimed as Oliver brushed the white powder from her cheek, trying to suppress a laugh, but failing miserably. Her pout was just too cute to resist.

“I’m not making fun of you. You just have to hold the pin this way.” He stepped behind her and repositioned her hands. Keeping his chest pressed against her back, he moved their arms together, rolling out the dough.

“There you go,” he whispered into her ear with a quick kiss, “Perfect.”

“You have to say that,” Felicity mumbled as she let Oliver do most of the work.

Taking a pastry class was not what Felicity would call relaxing. She could never manipulate the dough like the instructor was doing, which made her frustrated. If Oliver wasn’t there, she would have left after the first scone.

“Just think,” he whispered into her ear as he rubbed against her, “we’ll have enough food to last us the rest of the week. We won’t have to leave the villa unless you want to.” He kissed her ear, and she shivered, anticipation building in her belly. She tilted her hips into his and could feel his hardness.

“I’m going to make you pay for this.”

*****

Felicity had been a better sport for the rest of the class. She worked hard at kneading dough, letting the strap from her dress fall off her shoulder. She leaned over during the kitchen-provided lunch, so he could see the lacy outline of her bra. She winked and kissed him teasingly and rubbed up against him whenever she could.

She even suggested they stop at a little market on the way back to their villa to pick up some meats and cheeses. They had baskets of breads, scones, croissants, and other delicious pastries. She was being a team player.

Until they returned to the villa.

Felicity was just exhausted after an entire day of baking. She exited the bathroom wearing the skimpiest bikini and barely looked at him before retreating to their private patio complete with hot tub. She submerged herself with a moan, leaving Oliver in the doorway gaping at her.

He joined her eventually. She propped her feet into his lap for a rub. Her eyes closed, head dropped back. She moaned as he squeezed her right foot, kneading in all the right places. She was expressive with her appreciation, letting her moans escape her. She felt his cock twitch on a particularly loud moan, her back arching, breasts breaking the surface of the water. She used her free foot to rub against his cock. He was already hard. He always was for her.

She looked at him with a devilish grin and pulled her foot from his grasp. She stood, the hot water careening down her skimpy bathing suit top. Her nipples pebbled as the cold air hit them, and she watched him lick his lips at he stared at her chest, feeling a swell of pride at the effect she had on him. She made her way to him. Her skin prickled in anticipation. She straddled him, using his shoulders as support, pressing her body against his. His arms wrapped around her as she kissed him gently. She pressed into his hardness enjoying the growl that escaped him from the friction.

Using his shoulders as leverage, she tilted her hips until her clit was pressed tight against his lower abs, and she dragged herself against his body. His lips captured various parts of her body. A shoulder, her cleavage, her naval. She stood before him, her knees resting against his shoulders. His hands grasped her calves, supporting her.

She stopped when her pelvis was in-line with his mouth. He licked his lips again, and Felicity’s stomach flip-flopped at the thought of his lips licking her. She pulled the strings of her bikini bottoms, letting them drop into the water. The cool air hitting her exposed sex sent shivers through her. Oliver leaned into her, nipping at the newly exposed skin, his hands drifting lightly up and down the backs of her legs.

She looked down on him, and for a moment, they just stared into each other’s eyes. It had become their nightly routine whenever Felicity wasn’t on her period. He ate her out every, single night she wanted it. It started as a way to relax her. One night, her anxiety had been high - she couldn’t even remember what triggered it. She was on the edge of a panic attack, and she had left her prescription at her townhouse. His intent was to distract her, and he was successful. He was much more proactive about it now. Whenever her brain was going too fast, he would lick and suck her way to languid thoughts. His inflated ego loved the way she always calmed down afterwards.

He kissed her mound chastely, and she ran her fingers through his hair. She tilted her hips towards his mouth, sighing as he kissed above her clit with a soft suckle. She hummed in contentment. He continued to kiss and suck lightly a path along her folds but never on them causing her stomach to flip with the added anticipation of his lips sucking where she really wanted him. His hands gripped the back of her thighs as his tongue grazed over her folds lightly, his breath cooling her, sending shivers throughout her body.

The tip of his tongue circled her entrance, spreading her wetness, making her hips buck towards his face. Her hips kept a lazy pace as his tongue teased her. He continued to circle her entrance, trailing the tip of his tongue up to her clit. His touch so, so light. Working her up until she begged him for more.

He loved it when she begged. Almost as much as when she rode his face.

Her fingers dug into his scalp. She wanted more. He flattened his tongue against her but still kept his touch light.

“Oliver,” she whimpered as her hips tilted, looking for more friction. That was all it took for him to give into her every wish. He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked, his hands gripping her ass, keeping her anchored to his face. She moved her hips as much as he would allow. He continued to suck, bringing her closer to the edge. He knew she was close by the tremble in her legs and the strength of her grip on his head.

She moaned loudly tilting her hips toward his mouth for more friction. He could feel her muscles tense when she came on another moan. She collapsed on his lap, breathing heavily, fingers softly running though his hair. She hummed in contentment as the hot water soothed her.

“We should go inside,” she whispered as she nuzzled her nose into his neck.

“Yeah?” he answered as his fingers continued to drift up and down her skin lightly.

“Yeah,” she answered with a sly smile as she sat up, pushing her hips down on his hardness. She kissed him greedily, loving the taste of herself on his lips. He stood with her in his arms unable to get to the bedroom quick enough.


End file.
